


A man needs his friends at a time like this

by oneatatime



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: M/M, lots of silly, others feature but are not the focus, set post season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: Take-chan deserves love, and Genta's COMPLETELY happy about him getting married.Completely.





	A man needs his friends at a time like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oryx/gifts).



Returning from France, with all kinds of new ideas for sushi, should be a good thing, right? 

Genta’s foot hovers in the air just above the middle step to Take-chan’s front door. Take-chan knows he’s coming. Take-chan is happy he’s coming back to Japan, and even used his very first emoji when texting Genta yesterday! (It was a kittycat.) Take-chan is also very busy arranging his-

“Wedding?!” 

Genta wails as he topples backwards. He lands on the gravel path with a crunch, frozen in the same pose. One knee still raised, phone still clutched in his outstretched hand. The header on the news article flashes politely at him. 

* * *

Jii is the first person to find him. Genta flinches violently at the upside down face appearing on top of his. Jii harrumphs, and hauls him to his feet with one finger in his collar. 

“Stop fussing. He’ll be glad to see you,” Jii tells him briskly, and ushers him inside. 

Well, of course Takeru will still be glad to see him. 

“A man needs his friends at a time like this,” Genta agrees, every pore on his body oozing mournfulness like he’s some kind of mournfulness stalagmite, frozen in a cave for thousands of years with mourn dripping on his head from above. He could power the world with the strength of his mourn. He could mourn for Japan in the Olympics. If suns ran on mournfulness instead of, uh, whatever it is they run on, he’d be a supernova. 

Except. . . 

Jii shoves him into one of the spare rooms, and tells him Take-chan will be back at dinner and he should wash up. 

Except Genta’s being unfair, and unreasonable, and Take-chan deserves love. Also, Take-chan doesn’t even know about Genta’s supernova mournfulness being directed in his direction, as Genta has never breathed a word of it to him. And Take-chan may not even be happy with this match! Take-chan is all about honour, and duty, and may only be doing this because it’s a good match for the Shiba clan! Take-chan probably needs Genta’s smiling support to buoy his spirits! 

Genta runs cold water in the little bathroom and ducks his head under the tap. The hand towel he blubbles his face dry on is red. It has the Shiba symbol intertwined with the Suzuki lake symbol. 

He wails into it.

* * * 

Take-chan’s deep, calm voice in the hallway. “- the floors can be refinished as you wish.” 

“I have many ideas,” agrees a feminine voice. 

Genta bows his way out of his bedroom and bows repeatedly over the first female hand he can find, which turns out to be Mako. She gives him a fondly exasperated look. “Genta, it’s just me. Welcome back to Japan.” 

She kisses him on the cheek, and he gives her a sudden grin. Of course they’d be here, too. Take-chan knows how to welcome people back right. Mako explains that Kotoha is caring for her sister but both of them will arrive in two days, and Ryuunosuke’s performing tonight but will come over afterwards, and Chiaki’s –

Hurling himself at Genta, near breaking his neck. Genta grins and whoops gladly in the middle of a descending hug. Then he looks up at, uh, Take-chan and his new bride to be from the floor. “Hello,” he fweeps through his nose. “It’s very good to meet you.” 

He tries to bow, and Chiaki pokes him squarely in the behind. “Get up, idiot!” 

“I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful addition to this household,” Genta tells her mid scramble. Chiaki slouches his way to his feet at the same time. Takeru gives Genta a peculiar look, but Genta continues. “I’m sure you’ll make Take-chan very happy.” 

He gulps. She’s pretty. Smiling at him, hair tied back, body language mirroring Take-chan’s. She’s wearing a plum coloured blouse, over a restrictive knee length skirt. Probably not a samurai, then, or at least not one who is expecting to need her legs free to fight tonight. Which is not a terrible thing! One shouldn’t be fighting all the time!

“I, I hope so,” she says politely. “You must be Genta-san. My name Is Suzuki Minori.” 

The bell sounds for dinner, and they all head through. 

Takeru sits at the head of the table, with Minori next to him. Various members of her family are scattered about. Has he grown taller? Surely not. He looks very handsome with his sleek, glossy black hair, and his white and red shirt. It’s only a semi-formal dinner, which is helpful because Genta suspects he would’ve died if he’d tried to be super formal because he could never remember which fork you use first and probably would’ve ended up with one going sproingoingoingoinggggggg stuck in the ceiling, but Takeru still looks good in this. 

He looks good in anything. 

Genta feels his mournfulness levels rising again, and plasters a quick grin on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Chiaki hisses at him from his left, around a mouthful of shrimp. Mako’s giving him similar looks from past Chiaki. Curses! They’re both so perceptive! It’s wonderful and it’s terrible!

“Constipation,” he says back weakly. 

He sighs. 

* * *

He ducks out immediately after dinner and buys the biggest, brightest thing he can find from the festival markets just up the street. Something intense to show how intensely he supports this marriage. He’s happy for them. Truly. He makes himself enjoy the walk back to the mansion in the fading evening light. 

“Genta.” 

Takeru’s standing near the entrance to the grounds, his arms folded. 

“Here you go, Take-chan!” He hands over the giant vase decorated in eyesearing yellow and purple. They begin to walk back towards the house, feet crunching on the gravel. Takeru’s crunch a little more loudly than usual, but the vase is kinda heavy. “Uh, this is just an engagement present, I’ll get something else for your actual wedding-“

Takeru says at the same time, “I wanted to welcome you back properly, but you looked upse-“ 

He looks at the vase, looks at Genta’s face, and looks back at the vase. Then he stumbles back a pace. “Wedding? What wedding?!” 

“I’m glad for you, it’s just I’ve always thought that maybe one day I might be able to tell you that I love you, that I’ve loved you since we were kids,” Genta continues, the mournfulness fighting with his relief that at least now it doesn’t matter, at least he can get it out as past tense, instead of present and scarily up in the air. While Takeru holds his scary present. “I’m fine! It was just a surprise. I know you’ll be very happy with Minori, she has _exquisite_ taste in food and that’s really important and wedding? Why is that weird- what?” 

Takeru blinks rapidly at him, stowing the vase on the steps with a clunk before catching Genta by the arm. 

“I’m not getting _married!_ ” 

Genta’s jaw drops. He grabs Takeru by the shoulders. “But she’s lovely, and the Shiba clan and the Suzuki clan will be good together!” he near howls the words into Take-chan’s face, and is distantly glad that the front door is, in fact, shut. He doesn’t want others to hear about this dreadful event! “What happened? How can I help you fix it?” 

“ _Genta._ ” 

Takeru disengages himself, then sighs and catches up Genta in a deep, hard hug. When he lets go, he says, “There is no wedding, as that was never intended. Minori’s family does renovations, and it has taken some time to negotiate a contract with them to update this house to be both somewhat more modern and somewhat more safe. Disabled access, and so forth.”

Genta’s mouth drops, and he reflects that he’s quite glad there are no flies. He might attract them and while it could be good for them to swirl around inside the vast empty space in his head, he suspects he wouldn’t like it. He has more than enough to hold with all the mournfulness that might be staying. . . and might be leaving. Hands shaking, he yanks out his phone and shows Take-chan the article. 

Takeru sighs. “Flowery language. The Suzuki household has been somewhat keen on this joining, as you may have seen with the towels they have gifted us. It refers to the two houses being wedded. Not Minori marrying me. This is a dinner to celebrate that, Genta.” 

“Oh.” 

Takeru leans forward. Genta smiles at him like the sun’s just come out from behind a cloud. 

Take-chan’s not getting married.

Take-chan doesn’t hate that he said he loves him.

Take-chan just kissed-

Wait.

He replays the last few seconds in his mind and matches it up with the warmth on his lips. Yes! Take-chan just KISSED him. 

Kissed. 

Him! 

Take-chan just kissed him! 

“Yes. Oh. Please come back inside, along with this… this.” Takeru’s voice is deep, and a little rough. The way he gets when he’s feeling. . . feeling shy. Genta’s heart near bursts.


End file.
